Scared of the Dark
by MadHare0512
Summary: "If you don't hug me right now, I think I may fall apart."


Scared of the Dark

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

**I've seen Season 2, but nothing past that. I will give no spoilers, promise. This is a plot bunny that refused to leave me alone. I've toyed around with some AUs on this, but ultimately, it just seemed better to keep it as close to canon as I knew at this moment. I just needed this in my life and since there isn't enough of it in the fanfictions, I'm adding some of my own.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**AU: None**

**Sentence prompt: "If you don't hug me right now, I think I may fall apart."**

_"We can easily forgive a child who is afraid of the dark; the real tragedy of life is when men are afraid of the light." ~__Plato_

Since the defeat of the kanima and it's master, Stiles had grown closer with Derek and Derek's pack, especially since Scott only seemed to be concerned with Allison. Not that Stiles was jealous, he was _happy _Scott had another person to hang around, really, but that didn't mean he had to ignore his other friend.

Out of all the people Derek had added to his pack, Stiles had gotten especially close with Isaac, who's father had abused him for a lot of his life after his mother and brother died. Stiles understood losing someone close to you, it hurt a lot. What Stiles hadn't understood was the abuse, but that was okay. Isaac could help him understand and Stiles would be there for him when needed.

For the most part, Isaac stayed in the subway Derek had made as his home since the Argent's knew about his old house. On some nights, though, Stiles would be doing homework, studying, or something of the sort and Isaac would crawl through the open window. On those nights, Stiles put away what he was doing and listen to whatever was bugging Isaac, whatever was haunting him, and they'd watch a movie on the floor of the living room until Isaac finally fell asleep with his head on Stiles' shoulder, curled up tight against his side. Those were the nights that Stiles went to bed early and stayed with Isaac until morning when the blonde would blush, thank Stiles for helping him, and leave out the same window he'd crawled through the night before.

Knocks at the door had drawn Stiles' attention from his homework to the visiting person, whomever it may be. When the door had creaked open, there stood Isaac, shivering in the rain with a black eye, bloody nose, and split lip. Stiles had brought him in, towered him off, and bundled him in clothes a size too big. Isaac had been passive through all of it, letting Stiles do with him as he pleased.

"Are you alright?" Stiles asked, sitting with his friend on the couch. The motherly part of him that he denied ever having demanded he comfort the blonde. The savage part of him that he never let see the light of day screamed at him to destroy what or _who_ever had done this to Isaac.

"A hug would be nice." Issac murmured.

"Sure, Isaac," Stiles replied, moving to wrap his arms around the smaller teen, pausing when Isaac flinched.

"Stiles, please," Isaac begged, "If you don't hug me right now, I think I may fall apart."

Stiles nodded, letting Isaac fit himself in his arms. Isaac was blinking back tears as Stiles tightened his grip and hummed a soft tune.

Isaac ended up breaking down anyway, the culmination of the adrenaline coursing through him, the cold, the pain, and the emotional turmoil crashing down on him. Stiles only held him tighter as he cried, tears of his own slipping down his face to land, forgotten, in Isaac's hair. Isaac howled his pain into Stiles' shoulder, whimpering and coughing until he was almost sick. Stiles was a steady presence until the storm was over.

"Talk to me." Stiles' voice was quiet, almost too loud in the silent room.

"I woke up in the dark. I panicked." Isaac murmured embarrassedly, sniffling as his tears finally came to a stop.

Stiles hummed, "Nothing to be embarrassed about, Isaac." He gently rubbed circles into Isaac's back. "I've had bad days too, man."

"I'm a werewolf, Stiles, I shouldn't get bad days," Isaac protested, then contrasted his point by curling further into Stiles' arms.

"You aren't a full wolf, Isaac. Despite all the cool things you can do, the claws and the fangs and all, you're still _human. _You're going to have bad days. And I'll help you through it if you'll let me, so talk to me." Stiles reassured him.

Isaac mumbled something under his breath and whined softly. "I..." Stiles waited patiently for Isaac to continue. "It wasn't just the dark. It was so cold there, on the subway. I couldn't, I couldn't breathe." Stiles didn't react to Isaac's tightened grip or the pricks of his claws as he tried to keep them from stabbing Stiles' fragile human skin. "I couldn't scent Derek. I didn't know where he'd gone. I couldn't take the cold or silence. It felt like I was right back in that God-awful box. I thought I was going to die."

Stiles was silent for a moment, considering his next words carefully. Then he tightened his arms around Isaac's body and whispered, "You aren't alone anymore, Issac. I'm here, and as long as I'm here you'll never have to go through that again."

Issac cuddled as close as he could, taking comfort in Stiles' promise.

Maybe he _was_ scared of the dark, but as long as Stiles was here, he wouldn't have to face it alone.


End file.
